


Must it be this way?

by PremiraMia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiraMia/pseuds/PremiraMia
Summary: For Oninoshirosaki's Last words fic that was kindly written by my request.You said you liked it so I posted it :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinner_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518066) by [Grinner_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lineart version, I tend to prefer lineart


End file.
